Raised On the Caspartina
by Roanna Of Naxen
Summary: What would happen if Ms. Emma Frost was pregnant with Mr. Sebastian Shaw's baby? What would Mr. Shaw think? Would Ms. Frost have the baby? If she does, what would the child of these two villains be like?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: To anyone whose reading this, I would just like to state that I normally dislike OCs because I'm a fan of slash, but I really love the Idea of Emma and Sebastian as a parents. I really like this OC, so depending on how this goes, I may write more of her. _

_P.s. I own nothing but my OC._

**Pregnant?**

_Emma was nervous. Something was wrong with her body. She was gaining weight and her mutant powers… they were acting up. She was starting to lose control; she could block out people's thoughts, every thought that went through her team mates head swirled around her, leaving her with horrible headaches and bad nosebleeds. She felt like she was fifteen again, trying to figure out how to use her powers. And her diamond form, it was harder for her to change into it, and it took so much of her energy. She was really worried._

Sebastian had been back from the dead for a year now, and had got the old team back together. When he first came back, he showed no damage from Cuba, except for a light scar on his forehead. The Hellfire club was back on Caspartina, but this time around, there are no plans for world domination. Just a group of mutants living the luxurious life of Hellfire, all of us had to fight our whole lives, and it's safe to say that we're all tired of it. We still attend high society events and political debates, but no more nuclear weapons.

Since Angel Salvadore has been with us for more than a year, we have become…a little more than… Acquaintances. I refuse to say 'friend', because I am a diamond, and therefore my own best friend. But I decide to talk to her about this… situation.

"Angel?" I asked mentally from outside her door "Can we talk?"

The swung open "Course, what's up, Blondie?" She was sitting on top of her bed. I looked around her room, it was very vintage. Posters of the brat pack, James Dean, Marilyn Monroe, and Audrey Hepburn. Inside her closets were lots of beautiful flowing dresses, she never got to wear when she was a stripper. On her nightstand there where framed photos of iconic views Azazel had taken her to. And beautiful Russian head dresses hanging on her bed posts, also courtesy of Azazel. Emma smiled to herself, little did Angel know, but tonight Azazel had intentions to propose to Angel.

Emma explained her situation to Angel. Angel thought for a moment before simply stating: "Maybe you're pregnant."

"What?" Emma's eyes went wide.

"You know, Pregnant? Preggers? Prego? Embarazada? That's really the only ways I know how to say it…" Angel looked as if she was trying to think of more ways.

"But how could this be…" Emma asked herself.

"Well, aren't you and Sebastian… together? Like together-together…" Angel asked confused.

"Yes." Emma rolled her eyes; she really needed to get 'acquaintances' her own age…

"Are you on the pill?" Angel eyed her, like a parent questioning a lying child.

"No…" Emma felt like a child, diverting her eyes to the floor.

Angel rolled her eyes "Dude, you sooo pregnant. Why does this shock you so much if you weren't using protection?" She asked, like it was obvious.

"I'm frickin' diamond! I didn't think I could get pregnant!" She was still shocked.

"Well, let's go get a pregnancy test and find out." Angel smiled, secretly wanting to be an aunt.

Emma nodded. "Cool, call Azazel." Angel said tapping her temple, insinuating for Emma to mentally call Azazel.

"Oh, No! Nobody's gonna find out about this for right now. This is between you. And. Me." Emma gave Angel a look that let her know she was by no means joking.

"You mean we have to walk?" Angel whined.

"No, we'll take the Ferrari." Emma stated.

"To Publix?" Angel asked, surprised.

Emma nodded, Angel Snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is why the Hellfire men do the grocery shopping…

P.s. I own nothing but OCs.

**A trip to publix**

As they walked through publix people stared at Emma in her white leather getup and Cape, as angel pushed the cart in a long dress that showed of her "tattoo". Emma was aware that grocery shopping with Angel is never a good idea but hoped they wouldn't be there long enough to start trouble. She was wrong…

As soon as they got to the first Aisle, Angel took off. She ran to the baby section, throwing random baby foods in the cart.

"Angel, what are you doing!" Emma demanded.

"Just in case." Angel gave her a 'thumbs up'.

Before Emma could stop her, she through more in cart, but some didn't make it and crashed to the floor. Once again, Angel took off…

This time when Emma caught up to her, she was throwing all kinds of sexual protection in the cart. Then smiled at Emma and said: "For next time."

Meanwhile a huge stack of the boxes she was pulling from the selves came crashing on top of Emma. And Once again, Angel took off…

This time when Emma found her, Angel was actually on task (sort of). She was putting about five boxes of pregnancy tests in cart. Emma glared at her.

"What? You got to pee on more than one, they're not _always_ right!" She said as if it was the logical this to do.

Before Emma could respond, the manager came up behind them.

"Can I help you ladies?" he was a plume like man, and his face was bright with anger.

"Yes, we would like to purchase this?" Emma said picking up one of the very many boxes with pregnancy tests. Angel went to argue but Emma stamped a diamond foot on her, she still had enough energy in her for that.

"I can't believe you did that!" Emma stated on the car ride home.

"What? The manager wasn't _that _mad!" She defended.

"They took our picture and posted them on the wall, we got banned from publix!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, but they gave us the pregnancy tests for free" Angel smiled widely.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another short one with Emma and Angel._

_P.s. Contrary to popular belief, I still don't own anything but a little baby in Emma's tummy._

**Lots of lines**

Angel had opened the box and laid three little pregnancy test sticks on Emma's bed. "Okay, so you just gotta pee on these suckers, and with figure what's going on in that tummy of yours." Angel smiled with anticipation. Emma Sighed.

Nine minutes and two water bottles later…

"Ugggghhhhh… when are the answers gonna so up on these things! ¡Tanto Tiempo!" She complained.

"Give them another moment…" Emma said, trying not to show how nervous she was.

"¡Mira! Two, four, six! Six! We got six lines!" she cheered. "What does that mean?" She asked smiling, it was clear what she wanted it to mean.

Emma picked the box up. And practically lost her breathe.

"Positive!"

It was funny how much a few little lines change Emma's entire life…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is going to be a little more serious, but hopefully you like it.

P.s. I still own nothing…

**Telling Him**

Azazel had just taken Angel out on a date, Emma could hear his thoughts swirling. He was going to bring her to a beautiful cathedral in Russian where he was going to get down on one knee and propose to her. How sweet? Emma smiled to herself as the left as they disappeared.

Emma was exhausted after today but decided that she should go speak with Sebastian. So, she headed to his personal office. When she walked in he was reading a thick volume in German. She could tell form all his different thoughts flying around the room, he was very interested.

"Sebastian, can we talk?" she asked.

All of those random thoughts flying around suddenly vanished all together, and he flipped his rather large volume shut without marking his page. _God, I love this man!_

"Of course, what's going on?" He asked, quickly trying sit up and like more authority like. _What a dork!_ Emma giggled to herself.

"Uh, need to tell you… something… of an important manner…" _Since when am I at a loss for words… _Emma tried to muster up courage.

"What is it?" he asked, coolly motioning towards a seat in front of his desk. Emma sat.

"I'm pregnant."

His stayed very still.

"And you took a pregnancy test?"

"Three"

"And…"

"They all came back positive"

There was silence.

"What are we going to do?" Emma's voice sounded dead… _why would he want a child, don't be stupid Emma? _Emma was quite conflicted, she did not want to give the baby up.

"What is there to do?" he said as if there is only one solution. _Why would a mutant terrorist want a baby? Don't fool yourself Emma. Abortion, that's what there is to do…. What else would he possibly want… _She thought coldly.

"Well… we could raise a baby on the Caspartina… or… an abortion." She stated the facts, but not her opinion…

A/N: Muhahahahahahahahah! Did I leave you hanging? Don't worry, love, there is more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'mmmmmm bacccccccckkkkkkkkk! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. Thank you for the review __**PixieQueen1223**__ XD_

_p.s. I still own nothing… cause if I did Sebastian would of come back alive at the end of the movie, looked straight at the camera and would said "Hellfire is forever, Kleines Erik…"_

Telling Him, part2

He sighed, "It's your decision Emma."

Emma could feel her thoughts screaming, _it's your baby, too! It's not just for me to worry about!_

She calmed myself, "It is, but I wouldn't have told you if I hadn't wanted your opinion." She wasn't the frosty white queen for nothing.

He raise an eyebrow, he always did that when he thought I was being silly.

_Go to hell, Sebastian_. She could tell her face was getting red as she got angrier.

Clearly, so could he. "Emma, you're a telepath." He chuckled.

_Well duh, Emma. If you wanted to know, you should just looked at his thoughts._

"Yes, but I respect the fact that your thoughts are yours, not mine." _Okay so now I'm just looking for a fight._

"Darling, my everything is yours." He smile weakly, he hated it when Emma went through his mind but always let her anyway.

She sighed, as slowly entered his thoughts.

Memories flooded through to her.

_The scene looked like it was from the medieval times. I saw a young man leaning against a window. Copper hair with ocean blue eyes. He looked maybe fifteen. Was it Sebastian? It must be. There is something in his arms, a little pink bundle. A baby? This scene felt real… vivid. Sebastian must remember this moment well. I step closer to him and look at the pink buddle. It was a baby. She had copper hair and blue eyes, too. A daughter? No. He must be too young for that. There was loud yelling coming from what must have been downstairs. "It's okay…" he hushed the now crying infant. "They'll stop fighting, they always stop eventually." He comforted. The baby seemed to quiet down at the sound of his voice, she must feel secure with him. There was a loud crash from downstairs. Tears started to flow from the boys eyes. Metal objects started to fly around the room. "No, it's okay. She's okay. Mama will be okay." He cried. The baby calmed and objects started to return to their proper places. A mutant. The door swung open, a pale women with the same hair and eyes as the children fell in. Her hands were glowing with the same orange power Sebastian usually had, and a magnetic field immediately surround the children. "you are safe, my loves." She smiled at them weakly. The boy with the baby in his arms kneeled next to his mother. "Mama!" he cried trying to help her up. "Yes, my baby?" she looked at him with dazed eyes. He cried harder. "All is well, no one will ever hurt you, again." Her voice was angelic._

_This all dissolves and a new scene appears._

_A fire! Crying! "No, stop the fire! Stop it!" Young Sebastian cries. "Hush!" One of the town's men yelled, "This is what happens to a witch when she kills her husband! The baby was a witch, too. Be thankful we did this for you! You would have gone the same way your Pa had, if this wasn't done!" _

The scene changes, again.

_Sebastian, older this time. The scene looks more modern, but not recent. He's look out at a boy being tackled by men. The boy is bending the fence. Could it be Magneto? Sebastian watches longingly "Anastaciya…" He mummers._

Memory changes.

"_Drei." a gunshot. A woman falls to the ground. The young Erik screams, Metal starts to fly around the room, the guards drop dead. For that moment the metal flies, Sebastian is thrilled… Ecstatic… Almost happy… Than his eyes roam to the woman's body. The Ecstasy disappears, he drops the gun and it flies around with all the other metal objects. The realization kicks in. The man start to think of his father, but quickly pushes those thoughts away. What did he do…_

New memory.

_Sebastian looks at himself in the mirror, except he doesn't see himself. He's looking at a man with dark hair and cold, dead looking eyes. The man had a sadistic grin similar to one she had seen on Sebastian in the last memory. Sebastian became furious with this image and slammed his fist in to the mirror, making the image smash into a million little shards that cut at Sebastian's face and hands. The mirror was broken but he didn't feel better, because it wasn't the mirror that irked him, it was the image. His thoughts were swirling. He raced out of his private chambers to where Erik's room must have been. He paused at the door, watching the boy inhale and exhale for a moment. But he felt rushed for time, so he hurried in and shut the door behind. He quickly grabbed a bag and started packing all of Erik's belongings. The young boy woke up, "Herr Doktor?". "Max." he said while he was zipping Erik's bag. "Your bleeding, sir…" The child spoke with the man in German. "Yes, Max." He stated, unsure of what else to say. "Sir, is that my stuff?..." Max asked. "Listen to me Max, I'm sending you to an orphanage. There will be a car coming for you in a few minutes. You tell the orphanage your name is Erik Lensherr. They'll take care of you there; they'll make sure you have a good life." Sebastian tried to smile but it was clear there was pain behind it. "But, Herr Doktor, I don't want to leave you…" Even after all the pain Max had suffered at the hands of this man, the man was all he had. Sebastian smiled for real this time, but the pain was still there. "Max, I don't want you to leave either, but you have to. One day you'll understand, all of it…"_

_And a as Max drove off Sebastian continued only to himself, "And when you do, I hope you forgive me. It takes a man to make a monster. I know what I am… but if a man made the monster I am today, what did the monster I am today make? Max was the son that was never truly mine… But you, Erik, you are, by definition, a man of my own creation. Don't be a monster, Kleine Erik, Don't be a monster..."_

She pulled herself out of his thoughts. His head was in his hands._ No doubt, he probably just relived everything I saw._

_Emma got out of her seat and sat on Sebastian's desk next to where his hands where. _She pulled his hands away from his face and leaned down placing a kiss on his forehead. Most cover their face to hide tears, but Sebastian didn't cry, he was far too past broken to waste his time with tears. He covered his face to hide his lack of emotion control. Emma thought it was silly, but knew if she would do the same. "We all make mistakes, and in the end we all will pay for them. You've paid for yours in full. And Erik will do the same; I'd like to think he'll finally understand everything when he does. You've done wrong? Yes, but it's time you stop feeling guilty over something that couldn't have been solved. Your father did horrible things, which made you do horrible things, which has made and will make Erik do horrible thinks! It's a vicious cycle, but you have the rest of forever to put an end to it. Your immortal, don't let guilt kill you." She comforted. He reached out and held her hand; he must've gotten control of his emotions.

"My ability to live forever and be invincible in this form is a secondary mutation like your ability to live forever and be invincible in your diamond form. I suppose it kicked in after I saw my mother and sister burn in the flames. If only their secondary mutations had kicked in…" He laughed bitterly, "I never wanted to be Erik's creator, just Max's father. Just Max's father… But your right; It's time to put an end to the cycle, I want… I want us to start over." He looked in to her eye and even though his face would never show any trace of emotion, she could see he meant everything he said through his eyes.

Then what he really meant had finally dawned on Emma…

_He wanted the baby._


End file.
